


Wolf and Crow

by AMillionStarsAbove



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Beyond Light, Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Crow has Potential, Enemies to Friends, Grandpa Piss, Introspection, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Queer platonic relationships, Spoilers, and his dumbass grandkids that wont stop trying to kill each other, f r e n, if bungie doesnt give me the goddamn best friend i deserve?, im gonna write it instead, p l e a s e, spoilers for year 4
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:07:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27230953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMillionStarsAbove/pseuds/AMillionStarsAbove
Summary: From the shadows, a figure, of an unfamiliar cloak with a Fallen sigil, gleaming orange eyes, and a hallowed face framed by their dark hood, he steps forward, sword lowering.The Young Wolf's heart stops."Impossible."
Relationships: Crow & Young Wolf, Guardian & Ghost (Destiny), Guardian & Guardian (Destiny)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 55





	1. From the Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> :D

~~~

Through cryptics messages and strange happenings, it all leads to here. Some dingy, dark, increasingly _hive infested_ place. Through the dark tunnels and past the grimy walls, they finally find Osiris.

But then Young Wolf sees the corrupted Hive Knight creeping out of the shadows, 

They try to shout, for Osiris to turn around -!

Knocking Osiris down, gun thrown from his hand and falling with a stunned yelp, the knight moves to strike, Osiris braces -!

But they're stopped by a _shing_! and the penetration of a huge blade stabbed through it's back, jutting out of the softer underarmour of its vulnerable core.

With a dull roar of Hive growls, the haunted thing falls to its knees and breaks apart at the seams like a house of cards, disappearing in a cloud of Hive magic.

From the shadows, a figure, of an unfamiliar cloak with a Fallen sigil, gleaming orange eyes, and a hallowed face framed by their dark hood, he steps forward, sword lowering. A dark pink Ghost reveals themselves, fluttering over the man's shoulder. They can _feel_ the Light within the newcomer, undeniable in its shielded presence.

"We warned you," the Ghost admonishes, with little hesitation and pulling no punches. It's almost caring, as if worried, if the tone wasn't so biting. "It was going to be dangerous down here!"

He steps forward, slinking, silent, and something deep inside instinctually recognises; _Hunter_. His brows are furrowed and eyes unreadable, but he seems disappointed, angry. But his Light feels drawn, 

The Young Wolf's heart stops. Ghost echoes their shock as they stare. That face, that man - it's like a punch to the gut. With a Sentinel's shield.

_Memories, memories, memories._

They remember... what was it, two years, now? It feels like _yesterday,_ looking down the barrel of Ace, the recoil, the body dropping, the gleam of his unrepentant eyes falling dim. This time, they're looking up at him, instead. When they buried their friend, their brother in all but blood, when they _avenged_..... is it pointless, now?

" _Impossible_."

Out of all things, of all people!

Wolf's chest rumbles with rage, with grief being excavated from the confines of their shuttered core, to the melody of confusion rolling in their mind, to their fists clenched so tight they ache. It swells in the chorus of _injustice_.

_Why can't things just stay **dead**._


	2. Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> digging up the dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by   
>  \- Liar by The Arcadian Wild  
>  \- Tomorrow by Miner  
>  \- Madness by Ruelle

~~~

Old rage. It's a fire reawoken.

Wolf hates it. Hates how it lingers in their soul, in their skin, in the twitch of their trigger finger.

Two years. _Two years._

Two years since they put a _bullet_ in _that_ _man's_ head.

Seeing him here now? Regardless of the mind-spinning confusion and compulsive curiosity to figure out _what the fuck_ , an almost greater part of Wolf wants to put another bullet in his head.

They buried Cayde. They mourned. They led their bloodlusting rampage. They healed. 

But no... Uldren, the man who began and ended it all, is clearly _not dead._

_Then what the fuck was the point._

Seeing his face, seeing him slink out of the shadows like all those years before, it was only making the dark echoes of memory pound in their conscience. It seemed, Uldren was always slimy. Princeling or not, he was, is, and always will be a _snake_.

And yet....he calls himself _Crow_.

And that's the irony, isn't it? Uldren wasn't _Uldren_ anymore. So putting a bullet in his head would also be pointless, if it isn't his merciless eyes he was gazing into as Wolf took his life. But perhaps...ruining that face once more, that might satiate.

Might. Might not.

....Might.

Wolf's hand rests on their hand cannon.....

_It's worth a shot._

....But they do not draw.

**_Dont_**. Ghost whispers in their bond, **_I hate to say it but...we might need him._**

**We'll see**.

\---

Wolf still remembers Cayde's last jokes to them. They stutter like a broken record in their mind, replaying every time _his_ and their eyes meet. 

Wolf doesn't know what the Traveler was thinking, making Uldren Reborn. But that's stupid, anyway, because no one knows what the Traveler is ever thinking - Speaker, Peace Be With Him, made very good guesses. Regardless, it feels like an insult.

They want to hate him, they well and truly do want to hate Crow. But they can't - Crow may be wearing Uldren's face, but he has not his memories. He knows not the crimes he committed. For all intents and purposes....Crow is an innocent man. But, _Light_ , Wolf wants to hate him.

_In the Light, you are Reborn._

While Osiris interrogates the _New Light,_ Wolf takes the moment to repeat that mantra a thousand times over until they remember to believe it. They don't care about Crow. At the end of this, they'll still put a bullet in his head. Wolf just doesn't want to kill him in a fit of rage by accident, even though they know that his _Ghost_ (It feels wrong just admitting it - but having a Ghost does not make one a _Guardian_ ), Pulled Pork, will revive him. They just don't want Osiris' ire. 

But Wolf doesn't care about Crow, no. 

They're busy trying to _hate_ him.

So, they stand, quietly, in the back. Ghost takes their words, instead, as always. They make sure that their glare burns through their helmet, anyway.

Crow was watching them carefully, too.

He looked...unsettled. Fearful, perhaps. Pulled Pork twitched whenever Wolf's trigger finger did.

Good. _Good_. He should be scared.

Because Wolf _wants_ to hate him. 

_So, why is it so difficult to muster anything but grief?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wolf is an unreliable narrator yall
> 
> it gets better i promise, but this is gonna be s l o w b u r n, so we can suffer in angst together  
> i promise, eventually, the chapters will get longer


	3. Crow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> meeting legends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by   
>  \- Constellations by The Oh Hellos  
>  \- Trying to Sleep by Wolfie's Just Fine  
>  \- JEKYLL & HIDE by Bishop Briggs

~~~

The universe was _totally_ against him.

Crow knew _exactly_ who the other Guardian was - Pulled Pork told him.

**_That, my Guardian,_ **Pork whispered across his mind in something akin to terrified awe, **_is The Traveler's Chosen. The Young Wolf! Hero of the Last City, the one I told you about! I -I can't believe they're here!_**

**Young Wolf?**

Crow watches the tall, imposing, _angry_ figure. Like haunches raised and claws tensed, Crow can _see_ the wolf. The feral spirit beats at the confines of their armour. Their wild Light reaches far and strong and whips against his own. Crow can't help the electrifying jolt of fear down his spine as their masked glare intensifies when they notice his attention. His eyes flicker to their hand resting on the holster of their Handcannon.

_Oh_ , Crow gulps imperceptibly, _should have known._

Since awakening, Guardians have been hitting him left and right, front and back, and _above_.

_...Why did he ever expect the **Hero** to be any different?_

Thank the Traveler for Pork - he did his best, pulling him out of those rather _painful_ experiences as best he could. Crow was incredibly thankful. But... Crow can't help the sting of disappointment. He steals his blank expression, sure, but the pinch in his chest aches anyway.

Pork said to stay strong, to stay brave. Don't let them know you're scared. 

At least, the Hero hasn't hit him, _yet_.

It still hurts. Pork told him all sorts of grand stories, making up for the fact that there hadn't been anyone to tell him them. His dear Ghost spoke with such awe, spun stories of the Hero's stunning power, their Light use, their amazing victories, and so _young_ , too. Pork always echoed with almost endless optimism that Crow would become that great one day, too. That it was his _Destiny_.

Considering his rude welcome to the world, Crow couldn't help but doubt it. 

Crow watched the great Hero. He couldn't help his slight shiver as the Hero gazed back, frigid and piercing.

He just....He guessed he hoped that the Hero might have been _different_.

Now, he knows not to hope such folly anymore.

...Osiris wasn't too bad, though. At least, the elder legend didn't kill him at first sight. His biting tongue was more just his personality, too, nothing personal. _That was a first._ He stopped questioning why everyone wanted to kill him - _lie_ \- he was just tired, now - _truth_. What he deduced, however... he must have been a horrible person, before. Somehow, everyone knew his crimes and well expected him to pay for them. Pork probably knew, too, but... his little Ghost kept the truth from him. If it was _that_ bad.... Crow didn't want to know.

~~_Lie_~~.

_Small steps_ , Crow took a deep breath to center himself, Pork sending waves of calm down their bond, _Small steps._

_Pork, Traveler, Osiris._ The only people that didn't want to actively kill him. _Pork and the Traveler,_ the only things apart from animals, that actually liked him. Those lists were dreadfully short. But Crow has been awake a year, and he knows now not to expect more. 

_The Young Wolf?_ _That_ , he was still on the fence about. The Guardian very clearly wanted to kill him, but they stayed their hand... Crow just wants to stay useful enough that they won't. Small mercies.

After all this? This _Hive_ crap? He's going back to the shadows - at least, when people can't see him, they can't kill him. _Win_.

But the ache of disappointment still stabs at his young-old heart. Pork sends him an impulse, a little question to his thoughts on why he feels so painful. Crow buried the feeling deep - he didn't want to worry Pork. Didn't want to lose that awe in their worship of the Hero, didn't want to disappoint him. Because as much as Pork spoke so highly of other Guardians, he was just as quick to tear them down if they hurt Crow. Pork was overprotective that way. But the Hero clearly meant _more_. Crow didn't want to ruin that just because he _existed_.

_He just wished -_

He sighs.

_Nevermind_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i promised angst, lol
> 
> dont worry, it gets worse before it gets better :D

**Author's Note:**

> so uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh
> 
> that happened
> 
> :D
> 
> i fucking exploded after the ViDoc so i immediately set to writing this and nobody can goddamn stop me  
> im gonna be writing this book over the course of Season of the Hunt, and i'll edit the chapters as soon as i have more cutscenes and dialogue  
> we're in for a ride, my friends  
> gif is from tumblr - https://thelvadams.tumblr.com/post/633144686263091200/uldren-sov-in-destiny-2-beyond-light


End file.
